Individual Pts. of Athority
by Wolfkcing
Summary: Harry vs Bit and Leena on three battle feilds for one chance with Leena!


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Thank Mookie for beta reading this for me. You would have went blinde trying to read this otherwise.  
  
I dont own Linkin Parks song Points of Athority.  
  
  
  
Individual Points of Authority  
  
  
  
Forfeit the game / Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame Cover up your face / You can't run the race The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
Harry's mind mulled through the day's events that had caused him to be sitting in his Darkhorn for one last battle.  
  
It had started out the way it usually did. He headed to the Blitz teams base with one purpose. To win Leena's heart.  
  
One dark thought woke up with him that morning. It followed him all over his base and to the Blitz teams' base. His father was tired of his losing streak and wasn't going to send anymore money. He said Harry wasn't trying hard enough because he didn't need to work for the money. Harry had been constantly losing more than the normal amount of prize money to the Blitz team.  
  
When Harry reached the base of his goal and his enemy, he tried to persuade them to fight for the normal amount.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's back," Brad said once he noticed the arrival of the king.  
  
"Enough chit chat. I challenge you to a zoid battle! Do you accept?" Stress was building in Harry's head.  
  
"What's in it for us? We've kicked your butt every other week for the last six months." Leena said, sitting on the hood of the jeep Brad was standing next to.  
  
"Well we.uhh," Harry stuttered trying to find a way to entice them without going broke.  
  
"What's wrong? Running out of money?" Leena challenged.  
  
"NO!" Harry responded on impulse.  
  
"Well, then, three times the normal amount!" Leena ordered smiling evilly. 'Just one more victory like this and with my cut of the prize money I'll finally be able to max out my Gunsniper!'  
  
Harry didn't fire back like he usually did. Brad and Leena started to get curious, as Harry seemed to be thinking over their offer.  
  
'Harry thinking? That's odd,' thought Brad.  
  
'Come on already!' Leena shouted in her head.  
  
"You're not backing out, are you Harry?" she asked softly, her voice luring him her way.  
  
"No." His voice was beginning to melt because of hers. "It - it's just that...I don't need the priz-"  
  
"Hey, I am not up for grabs!"  
  
"I didn't say that! I just want you to give me a chance!"  
  
"One chance if you win, three times the normal amount when you lose!" she said quickly. She finished the deal with a smile all for Harry.  
  
Fireworks went off in Harry's head. All the blood in his body pulsed with electricity. He answered with a long string of sounds Leena didn't understand, jumping up and down all the while. Celebrating, he ran off to prepare.  
  
"What did he say?" Leena asked, watching him leave.  
  
"He said 'You're on. Tell Bit to kiss his Liger lov'n butt good bye' and - well..you don't wanna know the rest." Brad answered.  
  
Harry was in his Darkhorn and on his way home. Leena's smiling face conquered his vision. 'One chance!' his mind screamed. 'One chance!' She would see how he truly felt.  
  
You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life My pride is broken  
  
'This is getting too easy!' Leena thought. 'Ever since Bit showed up, we have been on this huge winning streak. Maybe it's been because of him, but on the other hand, I'm the one bringing in the battles that really count! Now that we've left all those losers behind in class C and B it's only a matter of time 'til we're in class S!' Leena mentally smiled to herself. Unable to contain her joy, she let it free in the form of feminine, maniacal laughter.  
  
"You guys fighting the Champ team again?" Jamie asked, without taking his face away from the computer he was working on.  
  
"Yeap! One more victory and it's maxed out Gunsnipper City! Hahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
You like to think like you're never wrong You want to act like you're someone You want someone to hurt like you You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
"Three times the norm huh?" Bit asked Leena and Brad via vid screen. "Leena, you sure know how to attract the money."  
  
"Thank you, Bit. It's about time someone noticed my hard work around here," Leena responded smugly.  
  
"Actually Leena, I think Bit just called you a slut," Brad said coolly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Leena screamed.  
  
"Could we try to stay focused here?" Jamie pleaded as he appeared on everyone's vid screens. "We've faced the Champ too many times before. It's only a matter of time before they fig-" Jamie stopped to sigh. They weren't listening.  
  
Harry sat anxiously in his cockpit. It was all or nothing now. He could either win it all or lose it all. He glanced at a picture of Leena in his cockpit. He looked her over. A true gem. Flawless beauty on the outside and so much more on the inside. He studied every detail like he had many times before.  
  
Why was it so hard for others to understand his love for her? He knew what they all thought, but he didn't care. He would live as he saw fit, lest he be a slave to their opinion.  
  
"READY...FIGHT!" the voice of the judge kick started Harry's attention. The battle had begun.  
  
As his Darkhorn and Benjamin's Iron Kong charged toward their three opponents, Sebastian powered up the mighty artillery of his Cannon Tortoise.  
  
He fired as Harry and Benjamin neared the enemy. The three enemy zoids avoided it and kept coming as Sebastian began to recharge the cannon.  
  
Harry began to fire as the Liger 0 started it's Strike Laser Claw. Meanwhile, Leena headed toward Sebastian as Brad stopped a mile away and started firing at the approaching Iron Kong.  
  
Harry dodged the laser claw, knowing it so well after all his past battles. Every move frightened him inside. At any moment it could all be over.  
  
"Don't forget Harry" Bit said, appearing on Harry's vid screen," Once this is over, three times the original amount," he whistled while easily dodging Harry's return fire.  
  
"This is all you're getting out of me, Bit Cloud!" Harry yelled, increasing the number of bullets in the air. "I'm taking you out!"  
  
"I'm still waiting to see that Harry," Bit said, sounding bored.  
  
You love the things I say I'll do- The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you You take away when I give in My life My pride is broken  
  
You like to think like you're never wrong You want to act like you're someone You want someone to hurt like you You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
Benjamin, while taking a couple good hits from Brad, was nearly on top of his opponent. He lifted the gorilla based zoid's massive arm, intent on bringing it down on the Command Wolf's head. Brad ran forward under the raised limb, avoiding the attack. An energy round from the Cannon Tortoise was heading his way!  
  
The wolf jumped to the side, letting Benjamin absorb the assault. The Iron Kong's system froze. The robot let out a metallic snarl.  
  
The pivoting galiting gun of Harry's Darkhorn unloaded on Brad's zoid as it landed. There wasn't enough time for Brad to dodge the onslaught. Harry fired while keeping the Liger Zero busy with all his other armaments. Brad was out of the battle.  
  
Leena was finally in range of the Cannon Tortoise and began to unload on the helpless zoid. The zoid had thick armor and would require a lot of damage for a system freeze. Leena was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Forfeit the game / Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame Cover up your face / You can't run the race The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
Harry stayed on Bit's tail, chasing him across the designated battle field. Harry then ran alongside Bit as they began trading blows. Another blast came from the Cannon Tortoise just as Bit leaned in to hit Harry, who jumped out of the way. The left side of the Liger took the punishment and was tossed to the ground.  
  
The Cannon Tortoise system finally froze. Leena saw the grounded Liger and Harry's Darkhorn at point blank. They both were only twenty feet from her. In desperation she fired.  
  
"WILD WEASEL TOTAL ASSAULT!" she screamed. Mere moments later, both the Darkhorn and the Liger 0 were covered in a vicious missle assault. A system freeze came from the Liger but the Darkhorn...  
  
An eardrum tearing sound came from the rhino as it got to its feet. It looked worse than a skeleton of its former self. Metal tore from metal as it moved toward the last remaining zoid on the opposing team. Horrible sounds accompanied each slow, shaky, determined step. It sounded as if the zoid itself was crying.  
  
Leena smiled. 'Looks like It's all up to me,' she thought as she prepared to fire, cocky as ever. Her psyche was kicked when the sounds of clicks, instead of live ammo, escaped her weapons.  
  
"Wh-what?" Leena could see it but couldn't believe it. 'I wasted almost all my ammo on that stupid turtle zoid!' her brain screamed.  
  
The Darkhorn was on top of her. It moved in for the kill. Harry's heart was doing gymnastics.  
  
'Soon, Leena. Soon.' he told her mentally.  
  
He brought her image up on his vid screen. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.  
  
Forfeit the game / Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame Cover up your face / You can't run the race The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
She was scared. Of what? Was he that bad? The movement of the Darkhorn stopped.  
  
"Leena?" he called out weakly, appearing on her screen.  
  
"What!?" she snapped through her disappointment.  
  
"Would it be that bad ...to lose to me?" he asked timidly. He was struggling to keep control of his zoid.  
  
'What the hell kinda question was that? Of course it would be! Ohhh, I get it. He wouldn't dream of hurting his poor and innocent Leena. Who would? Hahahahaha! Victory is mine.'  
  
"Yes!" she said, annoyed.  
  
The answer hit his heart like a nail. It was then pounded in when he looked, searched, hunted for any sign that she was lying. He found no love for him there. The rush of emotions swirled around him.  
  
He felt his control over his zoid, and himself, slipping.  
  
"B-b-but if I-I did win... would you have given me a chance?" his throat felt dry.  
  
A hard stare was his only reply. His zoid crumbled to the sand along with his hopes. The command system froze.  
  
You like to think like you're never wrong You want to act like you're someone You want someone to hurt like you You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
You like to think like you're never wrong You want to act like you're someone You want someone to hurt like you You want to share what you've been through (You live what you learn)  
  
Harry sat in the cockpit of his zoid pushing the controls forward again and again. The sound of those movements alone was the only sound around. There was no power in the zoid and no life in Harry's eyes. The Blitz team had left hours ago with their lives, their victory, and their happiness.  
  
Night swallowed up the desert scenery. The man destined to be king continued to push the controls in the pitch black of his powerless zoid.  
  
END. 


End file.
